1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing a junior golf bag to a golf cart and methods of use thereof. A golf bag insert device and a tilted golf bag securing device each provide junior golfers to have better access to their clubs (both visually and physically) without worries of their clubs or bag becoming dislodged from the cart.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 shows how an adult golf bag 101 is attached to a golf cart 102 in the rear portion 103. The golf bag 101 stands on a back area 104 and then attached to the golf cart 102, such as by strap 105 and buckle 106. Features (like golf bag holder 107) are positioned on the golf cart 102 to facilitate attaching the golf bag 101 to the golf cart 102.
However, golf carts are generally designed for adult golfers. As illustrated in FIG. 2, a junior golfer (such as junior golfer 201) is shorter than adult golfers, and use shorter clubs and a shorter bags (such as junior golf bag 202).
As shown in FIG. 3, a major problem that all junior golfers (such as junior golfer 201) have today is the ability to attach their junior golf bag 202 to the golf cart 102 and still have them accessible to their reach. When using the attaching the junior golf bag 202 using the strap 105 and buckle 106, the junior golf bag 202 is unstable (as it is not resting on the back area 104 of the rear portion 103 of the golf cart 102. Moreover, in today's world, it is almost impossible for a junior golfer 201 to be able see their clubs in their junior golf bag 202 (once attached to the golf cart 102) to make a selection much less remove the club from the bag.
This makes the need for the assistance of an adult a must on every shot. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved attachment so that junior golfers can have visual view the clubs in the bag, select which club the junior golfer desires, and then removing the club from the bag without assistance. Moreover, there is a need for an improved attachment to better stabilize the junior golf bag when attached to the golf cart.